


Epistolary

by Kass



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Epistolary, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: If Elliot Spencer and Jake Stone were brothers, these are the emails they might write.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnarchyAnagrams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAnagrams/gifts).



> I saw your request for fic featuring these two as brothers, and this just... unfolded. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to my beta who shall remain nameless until after reveals.

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

Hey baby brother. Haven't heard from you in a while. How goes?

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

OMG you are such a pain in my ass. "Baby brother." By a whole three minutes.

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

Hey, those three minutes are significant. You've been trying to catch up to me ever since. Seriously, how goes? 

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you.

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

You do realize what I do for a living, right?

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

That's what makes it funny. Actually I've gotten myself into and out of a few good fights lately. I'm not the bruiser on my team -- and oh, wow, remind me never to introduce you to Eve; the two of you would either fuck like bunnies or kill each other on sight -- but thanks to you I know how to land a punch when I need to.

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

Yeah, Hardison has a dossier on your team, I've seen pictures. For the record, that Eve looks pretty sizzling but Hardison thinks she's carrying a massive torch for Flynn, and based on their body language in the bits of security feed I've seen, I think he's right. It's weird, though -- they appear on camera a lot less than I would have expected. Is your tech person doing something to minimize their visibility?

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

Nah, it's magic.

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

You might as well just say "fuck you." Thanks a lot.

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

No, really, Arthur C. Clarke was right. "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." But it also works the other way around. I know you think I'm insane, but we don't have a tech person. We have Jenkins, and as far as I can tell, what he does is literally magic. Indistinguishable from advanced tech.

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

Whatever. Hey, I read a thing in the _Journal of the Association of Art Historians_ about Donald Judd's 100 Untitled Works in Mill Aluminum and how their placement in the West Texas landscape is in dialogue with a Rauschenberg installation in a former capacitor factory in rural Massachusetts. I assume Dr. Rhonda J. Peskowitz is another one of your heteronyms?

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

I'm not Ferdinand Pessoa. They're not heteronyms, just pseudonyms.

But yes, nicely spotted. 

You mentioned Hardison, but you didn't say anything substantive, and you didn't say anything about Parker. Are the three of you still...?

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

I am not emailing with you about that. If you want to hear anything about what the three of us are doing, get the Library to send you to Portland and visit the brewpub. Speaking of which, I couldn't help noticing that you and Cassandra and Ezekiel look pretty buddy-buddy in some of the pictures Hardison pulled up. Care to share any details about your love life, little bro?

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

Touché. 

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

So, which one of them is doing the touching? Or is it both? Inquiring Parkers want to know.

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

Tell your Nosey Parker she's a nosey parker. 

And ok, yeah, fine, I admit it, it's both. I still have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure the whole thing is real. That magic exists: sure, fine, whatever. That I have my dream job: sure, fine, whatever. That I have two insanely attractive partners? Still boggles my fucking mind sometimes.

 

To: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org  
From: eliot.spencer@leverage.org

You do not have to explain that feeling to me, bro. 

Hardison says the odds of identical twins winding up in parallel threesomes are either vanishingly slim, or else it was basically foreordained from the moment of our birth. 

Seriously, come to Portland. I want to make you dinner. Bring Ezekiel and Cassandra.

 

To: eliot.spencer@leverage.org  
From: jacob.stone@thelibrary.org

I'll see what I can do. 

And thanks for checking in. Life is wild, but all in all I'm doing okay.


End file.
